


A Itch That Needed To Be Scratched

by The_Fairy_Godmother



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Committed Relationship, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Exploring sexual needs and desires, F/M, Honesty, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, admitting to fetish, this is 10 000 words of what is essentially porn.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 13:52:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18572818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fairy_Godmother/pseuds/The_Fairy_Godmother
Summary: It's hard to tell your loved one what you need in your sex life.  Especially when it's a rather kinky request.Raven hopes that Garfield will understand when she asks him for something that needs.This will be quite graphic, but also quite sweet at times.A special shout out to anyone who's had the nerve-wrecking fear of explaining to a vanilla partner that you need something else in your sex life.  Having experienced it several times, it is horrible waiting for their reaction.





	A Itch That Needed To Be Scratched

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is why I'm going to hell.
> 
> This is quite literally just porn, but there is a plot.
> 
> This idea is not completely out of left field. Many renaissance paintings had the devil with two dicks, for double penetration. And, in fact, many people believed that the idea of a demon with two dicks is where the 'v' sign for fuck you originated from.
> 
> So, this piece of filth was born.
> 
> Also, as someone who does practice BDSM, having to have that conversation with vanilla guys that I need them to cause me pain is awful. So, I may have brought some of my own experiences in to this.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it.

**A Need to be Scratched**

 

“I’m sorry. You want me to what now?” a very startled and confused Garfield Logan, also known as Beast Boy, exclaimed as he looked over at his girlfriend.

“Don’t make me say it again, Gar, please,” a deeply blushing Raven answered.

“I’m sorry, but you’re going to have to, cause I just either didn’t understand or can’t believe what you just asked me and need you to say it again,” Garfield replied, his eyes as big as saucers as he looked his girlfriend up and down.

The two Titans, who were still only barely teens, had been seeing each other for over a year and a half. Though, the majority of their relationship was kept secret, due to Raven’s insistence on privacy, they had finally come out as an actual couple a few months ago.

With that new openness, they had had finally gone out of dates, and embraced in public and even kissed in public. Though, not to the level of public displays that Dick and Kor’i had.

Over their time together, they had begun to form a physical relationship. They had explored each other’s bodies carefully and completely, full of passion and sweet kisses. They had begun to understand what the other liked and how they could bring each other to earth shattering climaxes.

It had been amazing, which was why Garfield was very shocked at what Raven had just said. So far, they had not ventured to anything remotely kinky. Their lovemaking could often be described as vanilla. Well, as vanilla as a shape-shifting being and a half-demon could be.

“Okay, fine. I want, no, I need to be doubly penetrated,” Raven said extremely matter-of-factly, trying to hide how uncomfortable this conversation was making her. It had taken her a long time to open up to her team mates, then even longer to open up to her boyfriend. Especially about intimate things.

“As in, one dick in your vagina and one in your anus, that kind of doubly penetrated?” Garfield asked, completely confused by how their simple coffee date could have turned into this kind of discussion. It had taken her long enough to get used to his touch, his lips, his tongue, his dick, the thought of another person being added in was mindboggling.

With a deep sigh, Raven nodded the affirmative. She hoped that the conversation would end soon, but it seemed there was far more that needed to be discussed. Such as how such a feat was going to be accomplished and why.

“Am I not enough for you?” Garfield asked, his voice choking up slightly.

“Of course, you are, Gar! How could you even think such a thing?”

“Um, because my girlfriend wants to invite another guy to have sex with us, that’s why,” Garfield stated angrily.

“Garfield, it took me long enough to get used to you touching me, why would I want to let someone else touch me? I only ever want you touching me in any way,” Raven stated, reaching across to clasp his hand, “besides who would you want to invite? Garth? Roy?”

He let out a burst of laughter, realising that Raven would never want to invite someone else into their lovemaking. She still went stiff whenever Starfire hugged her unexpectantly, she would never be able to enjoy another set of hands touching her.

Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves. He looked at his girlfriend again. She was wearing one of his favourite shirts, the deep plum coloured one that sat off of one shoulder and let him see how shapely she was. Her hair had grown longer, and she was currently wearing it over her bare shoulder, with only minimal make-up on her face. It was almost too difficult to concentrate when he was facing her.

“Okay, okay. So, let me get this straight. You want to have a dick up your cunt and ass, but you don’t want anyone else there. You do realise, we haven’t even tried any butt-stuff yet, so why do you want both at the same time?” Garfield asked, thinking that it was a very sensible question despite having the words ‘cunt’, ‘ass’ and ‘butt-stuff’ in it.

Raven took a very deep sigh, as if steeling herself for the next part of this conversation. It had taken a lot to get her to open up over the length of their friendship, and even longer to get her to open up in their relationship. So, whatever she was about to say was going to be something that had taken a long time to build up to.

“Well, it has to do with my, um, my heritage, on my father’s side,” Raven said, almost ashamed of what she was saying.

“Right?”

“It, I love what we do in bed, you know that, right? I love how you make me feel, I love that thing you do with your tongue and I love how you lightly rake your claws down my back.”

“Rae! Someone could be listening!” Garfield exclaimed in his quietest voice, looking around to make sure that no one was looking at them.

Luckily, no one was paying attention to the two teenagers sat together in the corner of the coffee shop. When they went out on dates, both would wear the holo-rings that had been designed by Cyborg to mask their identities. That was how they were able to go to classes at the local university.

Raven looked very much like how she normally looked. That seemed to be the trick to the holo-rings. The only difference was her skin was a more human shade of pale, rather than her pale grey demonic skin. Her hair was also more brown than purple, but would often catch a purple shade in the sun. Whereas, Garfield’s holo-rings projected what he would have looked like if he hadn’t had gotten his powers. His skin was sun-kissed with blonde hair. He still retained his green eyes, rather than the blue he was supposed to have, and his blonde hair had green tips, but they still managed to blend in to a crowd.

 “I do love you, but I’ve needed this for a while. I need to feel, full?” Raven said, almost confused by her own confession.

“But, why?”

“Well, it’s, um, it’s, fuck, you know demons have two dicks, right?” Raven finally said bluntly, causing Garfield’s eyes to widen in shock again. Evidently, he didn’t know.

“Hold up, your saying you wanna get DP’ed, cause demons have two dicks?” Garfield exclaimed, almost unsure of what he was hearing.

“I’m sorry, Gar. I’ve tried to ignore it, I’ve tried to just enjoy what we do, but it keeps on clawing at me. Like how the Beast claws at you. I know you feel it most when we’re intimate with each other, that’s why your claws come out, but Gar, I love it when you do. I was hoping that you could understand this and give me what I need as well.”

It was a lot to take in, and Garfield knew how much she was putting herself out there by confessing what she needed. It had felt the same when he had confessed that he needed something more violent every once in a while, to calm his inner Bestial side.

He used to take it out on the gym equipment before Raven had stripped bare before him when he was at his most aggressive and taunted him until he roughly took her against the wall of the gym. Then the bench-press, then the floor, then the shower wall, then the corridor and finally the floor of his bedroom. By the time he had finished with her, she was bitten and Scratched all over and completely satisfied. After that Garfield had slept for almost twenty-four hours and had woken feeling relaxed and less aggressive.

He had only let his bestial side out twice more since that first time, and each time it was amazing. That Garfield felt so safe and comfortable with her to let out his inner demon, rather than trying to keep it hidden. That was part of the reason why Raven had felt secure enough to finally tell him what she needed as well.

“Okay, so let me get this straight, just so we’re completely on the same page. One, you want to get DP’ed despite us never having done anything anal before. Two, you don’t want anyone else there, only me. Three, you enjoy it when I’m rough with you. Four, you love me and trust me enough to tell me this even though you’d rather never speak of it. Have I just about covered everything?” Garfield asked with a wide smirk, counting the points on his fingers.

“Yes,” Raven answered, blushing deeply.

“Cool, I’m sure we could figure something out. So, you wanna see a movie now?”

The groan that Raven let out could almost be heard over the entirety of Jump City. As could Garfield’s laughter.

 

**

 

It was a few days later that the conversation came up again.

Raven was sitting, quietly reading in hers and Garfield’s room at the tower. After they had come out as a couple they had moved into the same room. They spent every night together anyway, there was no point in taking up two rooms when they would only be sleeping in one.

It was a very muted and calm room, with pale walls and a large bed. It was fairly neat, with a built-in wardrobe and an ensuite bathroom. Cyborg had insisted on installing one when he had accidently walked in on the two of them in the shower. Not that either Garfield or Raven were complaining. It was nice not having to deal with everyone else’s bathroom habits.

There was a large bookcase that housed some of Raven’s book, the rest were still in her old room which had been turned into a library of a sorts. She would often escape there to meditate when everything became too much. There was also a smallish TV and spare game-station, so that Garfield could play games in his room, rather than taking up the large TV in the living room.

There were also a few knick-knacks doted around various surfaces, that showed both occupants tastes. Such as posters of movies and the theatre, occult artefacts and pop culture merchandise, as well as a few things from their time together. Like, photos and mementoes from dates, as well as various candles that were used both in meditation and to ‘set the mood’.

Raven was so focused on the story in her book, that she didn’t notice her boyfriend coming into the room. What she did notice was when he threw himself onto the bed, almost launching her out of it.

“So, I’ve been thinking about how we could do this,” Garfield said from his cross-legged position on the bed with a large box in towe, ignoring the threatening look his girlfriend was sending him.

“Do what?” Raven replied, anger and irritation radiating off her body.

“Double penetration without a willing third penis,” Garfield supplied matter-of-factly.

That threw Raven off. She had assumed that because they had not spoken of what she had confessed since that day, that he had pushed it to the back of his mind. So, she had done likewise, choosing to forget the day rather than believe that Garfield had ignored what she needed.

“And, um, how are we going to do that?” Raven asked cautiously, putting her book down on the bedside table.

“Well, I did some research. Well, I did a lot of research, you would not believe how much stuff there is on the internet about DP’ing. Once I got past all the porn, I was able to get to some ‘how to’s’ and find some, well, some items that will help us on the way,” Garfield supplied, opening up the large box to pull out some smaller, more colourful boxes.

Raven picked up a few of the boxes, intrigued by what he had purchased. She saw a both labelled ‘anal starter kit’, with brightly coloured photos of what was inside. All of which looked very odd, and mostly pear-shaped. There was another box that contained several different sizes of what appeared to be butt-plugs. There were also a few bottles of lubricant lying around and what appeared to be boxes of plastic equipment that stated they were anal douches.

“So, since we’ve never done anal before, we’re going to have to work up to DP, as it’s a little more tricky. So, tonight I think we should just stretch you out a little, then maybe tomorrow we can try anal and work our way up to DP’ing,” Garfield explained as he organised what was out on the bed.

“And, how will we manage to do the DP part? Have you been working on growing another penis? Or did you find an animal with two?” Raven asked, a small smirk on her face.

“Not quite, though I did look into it. No, I found a store that had a huge amount of weird toys. They actually make a harness and strap-on for guys to wear to DP! So, I may have bought one! I really hope neither Steve nor Rita looks at my credit card statement this month. How am I going to explain purchases made at someplace called Uberkinky!” Garfield stated ending in a very jolly laugh.

Raven couldn’t help by laugh along as well. He had really gone to a lot of trouble for her, and it touched her heart that he was willing to do something so very odd for her.

She reached across and gently cupped her hand to his cheek, to which he placed his hand on hers. Raven leant across and placed a very gentle kiss upon his lips.

“Thank you, Garfield,” Raven said softly, kissing him again.

The soft kisses transformed quickly, as Garfield deepened the kiss, bringing his other hand around to cradle the back of Raven’s neck, while her hands began to explore the lean expanse of his chest. In between these kisses, they had somehow lain down on the bed, kicking off the purchases that Garfield had made.

His lips and teeth, fangs et al, began to travel the long expanse of her exposed neck, nipping at the delicate skin as he went. The sight of the bite marks that had scarred her perfect skin there exciting him. Knowing that she had taken him when he was at his most primal, and kept coming back for more.

They eventually broke apart, leaning on each others foreheads while their hands continued to lightly trace the skin that was now exposed. It would be so easy for them to forget what was now lying on the floor and just continue with what they had been doing. But Garfield had other plans for that evening.

He pulled away from Raven long enough to look her up and down. She was wearing one of his t-shirts, with a pair of baggy shorts. It wasn’t what you would call sexy, but seeing her so comfortable and in his clothing always did something primal to him.

“You’re welcome. And, just so you know, I’m willing to do anything to make you happy. Even if you wanted to ask Garth to be the other dick,” Garfield said with a wink and a grin, causing his girlfriend to burst out laughing. He always did know how to lighten the mood and make her feel better.

He crawled off the bed and begun to pick up all the boxes that had fallen on the floor. He put them onto the bedside table, and into the bottom drawer of the cabinet. It was slowly becoming their joint goody-drawer, as it held their small selection of toys and prophylactics.

“So,” Gar said sitting back down on the bed, “I think we should start with some small butt-stuff today. Just some stretching and getting you used to it, as we’ve both never done it before. On Uberkinky it did have some suggestions on how to do things, like starting out and how to go into anal and then DP. If, that’s okay?”

“You’ve certainly put a lot of effort into this,” Raven said quietly.

“I’d do anything for you, you know that. But, first things first. I need you to go into the bathroom and use this, so that you’re all squeaky clean. Then, we can get started,” Garfield said, trying to put on his most dominant voice and handing Raven the box of anal douches that were on the bedside table.

It caused him to blush profusely, which was the opposite of what he wanted to go for. He always had a little trouble trying to be the dominant one. Most of the time, he took cues from Raven, as he would do anything for her. And besides, she had a more natural dominant personality while he was more a ‘go with the flow’ type of guy. The only times he would take on the more dominant role was when he was overcome with his primal needs.

But, for Raven, Garfield could try to be more dominant. As, that was what she needed from him. And, it wouldn’t hurt to try and take this role on more often. Raven often relied on him to give the direction and to help her grow in the relationship, though she was the one who dictated the pace.

“Okay,” Raven said taking the box from his hand, also blushing profusely.

“Oh, and Rae, be naked when you come out. I want to see everything,” Garfield said lowly, trying to gain control of his rapidly beating heart. His inner monologue and Beast giving him a cheer as he did.

“Okay,” Raven said again as she got up and padded softly to the bathroom, the blush still present on her pale face, reaching all the way down her neck.

But something else was present. Something that Garfield could already smell. Her arousal. It seemed that Raven liked it when he was being more dominant. That was definitely giving him a confidence boost.

“Hey Rae, after we’ve tried this, could we try some other things?”

“Like?” Raven said, stopping just outside the bathroom door and giving her boyfriend an appraising look.

“You know, like restraints, spanking, that kind of thing?” Garfield asked.

Raven didn’t answer verbally, as he could smell a sudden bloom of arousal that hit his nostrils was answer enough. She was just as turned on by the idea as he was, and he knew that she knew that he could smell it.

She still nodded though, causing Garfield to emit a small growl of pleasure. Raven then disappeared into the bathroom to begin the prep for the evening while Garfield made the room ready. He could hear the small sounds she was making in the bathroom, plus the repeated flushing of the toilet which signalled that she using the product that he had given her.

When Raven had first broached the request to him a few days ago, he had to admit that the idea excited and terrified him. That was why he had gone quiet and tried to change the subject, he was processing. He had always known that their relationship was going to take a more unique twist eventually, as he had to control his inner animals and Beast, why she had an actual demonic side to contend with. And, if bringing some more kinky elements into the bedroom was a way for both of them to quell these inner urges then he would do everything he could to make it great.

Garfield’s keen ears picked up the sounds of running water, meaning that Raven had decided to shower as well as complete the more personal grooming. That gave him enough time to make the bed again and begin to open boxes.

On the bedside table he laid out a lot of lube, that was the biggest tip that he had found about doing anything anal. He also laid out some of the smaller silicone butt toys and plugs.

The plan was just to stretch her out a little, so that she could get more comfortable with having something in her ass before they moved onto full anal. Then onto double penetration. Looking towards the bottom drawer of the cabinet, Garfield couldn’t help but imagine how the harness would feel on, when he was fucking his girlfriend.

When the shower turned off it snapped Garfield out of his day dreams long enough to take off his t-shirt and to light some candles. He knew that this wasn’t going to be anything romantic, and would most likely become quite animalistic, but he still wanted some ambience.

It was a few minutes before Raven got up the courage to slide open the door of the bathroom. Most likely she was psyching herself up on the other side, much as Garfield had done before he entered the room. Usually, she would never enter naked.

Though, her uniform did bare quite a lot of skin she had never had the self-confidence to walk around the room bare. When she came out of the bathroom, she would always be wearing a towel, or had already changed in the bathroom. When they had sex, she would always try to keep a little bit covered. The only time when she would willingly parade bare was when his inner Beast had come out to play. And that was only because he would rip off any scrap of clothing.

She stood nervously at the bathroom door, taking in the candles and the neat arrangement beside the bed. Raven was trying her hardest not to cover herself up in front of Garfield, as he had seen it all already, and he had asked her to be naked.

Garfield, meanwhile, was trying his damn hardest not to just rush over, pin her to the wall and fuck her there. She was still the only woman who could get his blood racing and reduce him to the snivelling mass of a teenage boy he once was. That would also be counter product to the persona he was trying out.

“Get on the bed,” He said gruffly, almost losing it when she complied almost instantly.

As she walked past, he could still smell her arousal, the shower having not washed it off. The smell of her was completely intoxicating. Since they had started dating Garfield had asked Raven, as nicely as he could, not to use scented soaps or body wash. This did cause a rather prolonged argument, as she liked her brand of cleansers. Until she started noticing that Garfield was always at his most amorous after battles or long training sessions, before she could shower. That was when he admitted that he could smell her most of the time, and that he liked her scent which smelled of honeysuckle and earth. Whereas, the body washes would either mask it or be so strong that it would irritate his delicate senses.

When she got to the bed, she stopped, unsure how she was supposed to arrange herself. Looking over, she spotted the toys and lube on the table, arranged in size order. This caused Raven’s heartrate to pick up to unbearable levels. She had always strived to be in complete control. Yet, Garfield could strip that control away from her so easily. It was freeing to be in his presence. She felt safe and cared for, even when completely naked about to engage in anal pleasures.

“Sit down, at the edge of the bed, and spread your legs, momma,” Garfield said, breaking character and making Raven let out a small giggle.

This made Garfield let out a small bark of laughter, shaking his head at his own words. It did break a little of the tension though, making both of the young heroes breathe a sigh of relief.

Raven sat down on the edge of their light grey sheets, and spread her legs allowing her boyfriend a great view of her clean-shaven cunt. She had kept it completely clean due to her uniform, as she didn’t want to have anything visible when fighting villains. The added benefit of her boyfriend’s enjoyment was just a perk.

“Okay, so I think we should have some safe words. I’ve looked these up, and the most common ones are like a traffic light. Green for go, yellow for pause, and red for stop. If you want to stop at any time, just say red and we stop, okay?” Garfield said, as he began to kneel between his girlfriend’s legs.

She nodded, making Garfield demand verbal consent. He wanted to make absolute certain that she understood what was happening and how to end it if Raven needed to. Making her repeat back what each colour meant and what he would do if she uttered them.

“I love you, Garfield,” Raven said sweetly, smiling down at her boyfriend’s face.

“I love you too, Rae,” Garfield answered, surging up to quickly kiss her lips before kneeling back down.

In an instant, his mouth was on her mound. She didn’t’ need much build up this time, as the mere thought of what they were going to do had already made her wet. But Garfield wanted her to enjoy this, and wanted her to be as ready as she could be.

His mouth was thorough, kissing around her lower lips until he could see her glistening. He loved to tease her, knowing that she would take it. One of Raven’s hands was already fisted into his green locks, while the other was almost white knuckling the bedsheets, feebly trying to ground herself. And Garfield hadn’t even truly begun yet.

When his tongue gave her slit a long lick, Raven lost her ability to sit up. She almost threw herself onto her back, while simultaneously nearly ripping out some of Garfield’s hair. But his pace never faltered. He licked her up and down, nuzzling her clit on occasion while his strong hands gripped her hips, pulling her back into position.

Raven let out a pained scream when his lips enclosed around her clit, sucking hard. She had begun to pant, her breaths getting shallower as she dangled close to the edge of her orgasm. She had begun to squirm, trying to get away from the onslaught of sensation.

Then Garfield inserted a finger into her cunt, making Raven scream out his name and cause a rush of liquid to escape as she came around his finger. It was music to his ears, but Garfield wanted more.

Without giving her any time to come down from her high, he inserted another finger and begun pumping, while still sucking hard on her clit. Her cunt was visibly dripping by the time the second orgasm finished, with Raven battling to catch her breath.

“On your hands and knees,” Garfield said gruffly.

All Raven could do was nod vaguely as she felt her boyfriend begin to move her. It was a little surprising that she was able to hold herself up and his mouth once again found her exposed cunt. She could feel his lips around her clit again, while his tongue played with the painfully swollen bud of nerves. His nose felt like it was nudging at her entrance, while his hands were gripping either side of her ass, spreading her still wider.

His lips then released her clit, while his tongue travelled up her slit. Sinking onto her chest and burying her head into the sheets, Raven thought that he was then going to start thrusting his tongue inside her. She loved his tongue.

She gave a loud startled cry as she felt his tongue move past her entrance and lightly traced the line up to her back entrance.

“Gar!” Raven cried out, shocked at the feeling and how good it was. She looked over her shoulder to see his bright green eyes just staring at her, while his hands were spreading her over. She could almost see the mischievous glint his eyes, enjoying her reactions to his ministrations.

Garfield’s tongue continued to circle the tight, muscular entrance, probing a little as he did. One of his hands continued to spread her cheeks while the other went back to her cunt, alternating between rubbing her clit and thrusting into her opening. The feeling of wetness spreading from his salvia at her cleft and her come dribbling out of her cunt felt almost illicitly good.

It was when his finger came up from her cunt to probe at her entrance that she once again felt the waves of her orgasm crashing against her, that Garfield finally gave her break. Both of them panting and lightheaded.

“You good?” Garfield asked leaning across her body while wiping her come from his face. He planted small kissed across her shoulders and nipped lightly at her neck.

“Green,” Raven replied with a smile. Still barely able to move.

“Good. I’m gonna start on your ass now. Can’t wait to fuck it,” Garfield said bluntly. Usually, he would only say such dirty and blunt things when he was at the height of passion.

He reached a flushed, green arm across the bed, giving Raven some more kisses across her shoulders as he grabbed a selection of toys and lube. Though, she was already so wet, which stoked his ego tremendously.

Standing up, and ignoring the throbbing hard-on that was tenting his jeans, he began to arrange what he needed. The smell of Raven’s dripping, exposed cunt was making the Beast within claw for attention. But this was about Raven’s needs not his own. Though he did remove his jeans, the tight confines were beginning to be torture.

Once he was down to his brightly coloured boxer-briefs, momentarily cursing not wearing something more theme appropriate, he palmed himself quickly. He was unable to resist the temptation to ease his suffering, at least momentarily, while his girlfriend was still kneeling ass up on the bed.

She hadn’t moved from the position that he had asked her to be in. She had only sunk her chest further to the bed and pushing her ass further into the air. It was a delectable sight.

Taking a deep breath, he calmed his thoughts and knelt on the bed behind Raven. He softly palmed her tight, pale ass cheek causing a slight whimper from her. Even though she had come three times she still wanted more.

Picking up the bottle of lube, Garfield started to dribble a little in Raven’s cleft. She shivered a little due to the coolness of the gel, but once it warmed up a little, she seemed okay. Dribbling a little more on his hand, he made sure that his digits were nice a lubricated, before he started to circle the ring of muscle again, this time with his index finger.

“Relax,” Garfield said soothingly as he began to push against the entrance.

With a deep breath, Raven relaxed and closed her eyes. She pushed her ass a little higher, encouraging her boyfriend to continue. Showing him that she was enjoying what he was doing to her.

It was a small push, then his finger was in. And it was wonderful, feeling him enter her in a new way and hearing the praise that was spilling from his mouth. The finger was thrusting in and out, creating a squelching noise as Garfield slowly fingers her back hole.

She knows that he’s not going to get in deep today, that it’s only going to be shallow. That he’s not going to push past her barrier, and that he’s only going to get her used to being stretched there. But, it’s still so good that she can feel herself getting lightheaded.

Raven knew that she had begun to babble already. Her mouth seemingly working completely independently of her brain, but linked to her nether regions instead. Then, she felt his other hand leave her ass cheek so that he could lightly brush her clit again.

It seemed Garfield was determined to drive her insane with orgasm after orgasm. All that she now had an understanding of was him, the room having disappeared completely.

“You’re doing so well, Rae. Such a good girl, such a great ass, gonna enjoy fucking it,” Garfield mumbled as he removed his finger causing a whimper, “going to start with the toys now. Are you still good, Rae?”

“So, so good,” Raven replied pushing her backside into him again.

Picking up the smallest of the toys, with was a jelly silicone tapered plug. It was a lovely lilac colour and came in a set of three, each one a little larger than the other. It was advertised as an ‘anal training kit’ and was obviously marketed towards people who were just trying out anal for the first time.

Dousing the smallest of these plugs in lube, Garfield began to press the rounded tip of the toy against her entrance. He was holding her cheeks apart again, and rubbing calming circles with his thumb, telling Raven to relax once again.

The toy was slightly larger than his index finger, and Raven’s virgin asshole was rather tight. He had to push in and out very lightly, pushing a little bit further each time. He continued to encircle her clit, occasionally thrusting his thumb into her cunt, to make her relax into the plug a little more.

The noises that Raven was making was driving him absolutely wild. Her arousal was encompassing his senses, so that it was all that he was aware of. It was taking everything that Garfield had not to simply fuck her into the bedsprings.

But he resisted. He was going to do this properly, so that it would be wonderful for her. It was what she deserved.

With another push the plug finally was seated snugly in her ass, the flat purple base lying against the cleft of her butt. Tapping the base a few times caused her nerves to fire and her body to clench.

“Oh god, that feels so good! Please, Gar, fuck me!” Raven begged.

“Patience is a virtue, Rae, gotta get the bigger sizes in first,” Garfield said with a smirk. He loved it when his girlfriend lost her control and restraint in bed.

The growl that Raven emitted made him chuckle, he tapped the butt plug a few more times making her whimper. Then, he started to thrust two fingers into her dripping cunt again, causing her to make the most inhuman sounds of pleasure that she had ever made. Her cunt almost instantly clenching down on his fingers.

“Fuck it!” Garfield growled out as he ripped his underpants down.

“Yes, please, I need it,” Raven called, her cries muffled by the comforter.

“I’m gonna give it to you, momma.”

There was very little preamble, as Garfield thrust his painfully hard cock into her dripping opening. Both instantly groaning at the contact. He could feel the walls of her cunt already clenching down on him. It was glorious, and he would not last long.

She was completely babbling as he began to thrust hard and fast, her orgasm already fast approaching. The butt plug in her ass amplifying what she felt. The feeling of fullness making nerves that she didn’t realise that she had fire and pulse uncontrollably.

The orgasm that finally crashed down on Raven took her breath completely away, making her scream out to the point where she saw white stars. She was still only vaguely aware that Garfield was still thrusting, though he was losing any and all rhythm as he began to growl, grabbing her long hair and pulling her back.

The new angle was electrifying, every inch of him could be felt. And the claws that were now gripping her hip was making pleasure and pain mingle into something that was threatening to explode.

“Fuck!” Garfield cried as he finally came, stuttering to a halt and gripping her even more tightly.

Losing the ability to hold himself up, Garfield collapsed on top of his girlfriend. Letting her go so that she sank into to the bed, her legs finally giving out as well. Both were panting, barely able to catch breath as they lay together in a sweaty pile.

Finally finding enough energy to push himself off of Raven and lie next to her, Garfield pulled her closer. He softly brushed his hand over her wet ass, still sticky and moist from the lube. He could see the mess of lube, her moisture and his come making a mess of her legs.

Looking down, Garfield could still see the purple silicone peeking out from between her butt cheeks. As far as he knew he shouldn’t leave the plug in, but he was unsure of what he should do now.

“Um, Rae, do you want me to take it out?” Garfield asked, but Raven could barely string words together. All she could do was nod.

Reaching down, he rubbed up and down her cleft again, whispering soothing words and pulling her flush against him. He then gripped the toy and gently began to pull. There was a little bit of resistance against the widest part of the toy, and Raven whimpered as if she was enjoying the feeling of its removal. Until, finally, it came loose.

Placing it back on the bedside table, the toy dripping lube on the wood. Looking over, he could see Raven still breathing hard, her eyes closed as she was trying to process what had just happened. But she looked completely blissed out, her body relaxed and malleable.

Pulling her back so that they were spooning again, Garfield began to kiss across her shoulders lightly. He grabbed the blanket and pulled it over them. Breathing deeply into the junction of her neck and shoulder, nipping it slightly.

“How was that?” Garfield asked into her skin.

“It was great,” Raven said, turning over so that she could him on the mouth.

They kissed softly and sweetly, just enjoying holding each other and coming down from the amazing high they had experienced together. Both lightly tracing the exposed skin of the other.

“Thank you, Gar.”

“You’re welcome, Rae.”

 

******

 

“Fuck!” Raven called out as she felt her boyfriend tapping against the largest of the butt plugs that was currently lodged in her ass.

“You love it,” Garfield replied, tapping the base in rapid succession and causing Raven to cry out.

“How does that feel?” he asked, leaning over and biting up her back.

“Full. Good. Oh god, it’s good,” Raven babbled.

It had taken them a few nights to work up to the largest of the butt plugs, which was sitting in her anus. And Garfield couldn’t help but think how beautiful she looked, completely debauched, on all fours, with his dick in her cunt and a purple-candy coloured butt plug in her ass.

He could see all the bite marks he had left across her from their shared passion. There were quite a few on her butt cheeks and thighs. Which, unfortunately had been commented on the last time they went into battle with Dr Light. This had caused Raven to fling the villain into a wall and to berate Garfield for over half an hour.

That had caused some pretty intense make up sex that night. The tower had literally shaken during her orgasm. Robin, now going by Nightwing, had taken both of them aside the next morning and berated them heavily for both the bite marks and for shaking the tower.

It didn’t stop them from exploring Raven’s desire that night. And to progress further, so that they were almost reading for DP. Tonight, Garfield wanted to move onto anal sex. The strap-on that he had bought meant that the dildo part was going to go into her cunt while his dick would be in her ass.

And, Garfield was desperate to get his dick in her ass.

Now, he was fully aware that he was more of a grower and not a shower. Which was lucky, considering how tight the uniforms were. It would not be good to have a distinctive bulge while fighting crime and supervillains.

He also knew that he was never gonna be the biggest guy there ever was. He had grown quite a lot in the last few years, getting taller and building up a lot more muscle. And, though his dick was a decent size, it was not anything above average or on the same scale of porn stars. Plus, it is green.

Even if his dick was not on the scale of a porn star, it was still big enough that it would probably hurt if they just jumped into anal. Garfield didn’t want to hurt his girlfriend during something that she was supposed to enjoy. He wanted it to be wonderful for her.

“Gonna fuck your ass now, stay relaxed,” Garfield mumbled into Raven’s ear, almost completely folding over her body to whisper in her ear.

Gripping the base of the butt plug, he began to pull it out slowly, enjoying the whimpers that were being emitted from his girlfriend’s mouth. It was better than any porn movie that he’s ever watched.

When the plug had popped out, Garfield ran his finger around the looser muscle of her anus. It was still going to be a tight fit, but at least she was now prepared for it.

Dribbling a little more lube onto her anus, Garfield palmed his hard and wet dick. He moved so that the tip of his dick was lining up with her open hole. One hand was spreading Raven wider while the other was holding his dick steady.

“Ready?” Garfield asked, thinking that he would go insane if she said no.

“Oh god, yes,” Raven answered, pushing her ass backwards to try and impale herself on his member.

Sending up a silent prayer to whichever deity was the god of kinky butt-sex, Garfield started to push into. He pushed in a little bit, then pulled out, repeating this action but never going past the tip of his dick. She was still so tight, and it was already driving him wild.

“Shit, you’re taking me so well, so good,” Garfield began to babble while Raven could only whimper some begging sounds, asking for more.

He began to push a little deeper with each thrust, pushing against a resistance. He kept his thrusts even with a steady rhythm. When, finally, something gives and he almost slides all the way in.

It’s toe-curling, for both of them. Raven let’s out the longest groan she has ever uttered, almost coming from having so many nerves that have so far never been touched firing on all cylinders. She can feel her boyfriend’s pelvis flush against her ass and she’s never felt so full.

They might have stayed like that for only a few seconds, or minutes or an eternity. Time seemed to be lost, until Garfield pulls back, causing her body to ripple with pleasure while she mewls. Then he thrusts in and her mind is blown.

“You look so good, so good, taking me so well! Fuck, your, um, you should see how you look around my cock,” Garfield stuttered out, unable to keep his thoughts in his head. Everything was so full of her, his senses, his heart, his mind, that he needed to let something out.

It’s not the most elegant love making they’ve ever had. More instinctual than with actual skill, as both as so keyed up by everything they’ve already done that night to get ready for this. They both know that this will not last long.

Garfield’s thrust has already started to falter by the time he begins to roughly rub at her clit with his thumb while he thrusts his middle and index finger into her cunt. Determined to get her off before he finishes in her ass. He can already feel her walls clenching down on his fingers.

“Oh fuck, oh Garfield!” Raven cries as she comes, collapsing down on the bed. She had never felt so full and complete. Her head is swimming and her blood is pounding.

The only thing holding her ass up is Garfield’s tight grip and his dick in her. He can feel the walls of her cunt clenching through her. It’s grip on his fingers almost painfully tight while the rhythmic undulation of the muscles could be felt against his cock.

He comes mere seconds after she does.

This time though, they manage to stay in position long enough for Garfield’s member to start deflating. Sliding out of Raven’s ass, he sat back on his feet trying to catch his breath, while she began to stretch out on the bed.

Turning over, Raven smiled up at her boyfriend, who seemed to be basking in his post-coital bliss. The sight of his green skin almost glowing in the candle light of the room. His shoulders relaxed, and the definition of his muscles being shown by the shadows of the darkened room.

When his jade-green eyes opened, Raven could swear she could see his love for her shining through. Leaning up on her arms, she surged up to meet him in a slow and loving kiss. Her hands reached up to tangle themselves in his sweaty green locks, while his arms encircled her body.

She pulled him down, so that they were lying next to each other on the bed. Still joined at the lips, their bodies flush against each other. Both whispering sweet nothings to each other before sleep claimed them for the evening.

 

******

 

“Okay, so how does that thing go on?” Raven asked with a cheeky smirk on her face.

She had been watching her boyfriend trying to figure out how to attach the harness for the last ten minutes. And, he seemed to be losing the battle with the piece of leather. He hadn’t even gotten it on, much less attached the strap-on.

It was rather amusing, considering he was bare-ass naked while dancing around with some leather straps. It took a lot not to laugh at the sight. But Garfield never seemed to mind his own nudity, having accidently been naked in training a few times and ripping out of his clothes when he forgot to put his uniform underneath.

“I’m not exactly sure. I swear I looked at the instructions and the diagram, but I still can’t figure it out. I would go ask Vic, but then I’d have to explain to him what it was and what I was going to be using it for,” Garfield replied with a chuckle.

“That would not be a conversation I would want to have,” Raven said as she lay down on the bed, still smiling at her boyfriend’s frustration.

After a few weeks of getting used to anal, they were finally going to try double penetration. But that was only if Garfield could get the strap-on working.

“You know, Gar, I actually think you’re supposed to be hard before you put this on,” Raven said picking up the instructions and looking at the pictures.

Garfield looked up again, taking in the sight of his girlfriend lying on their bed. She was still dressed in an oversized t-shirt, something that she only ever wore around him. There were so many sides of her that she would only ever show to him. And for that, he would always be eternally grateful to whatever deity had blessed him with her.

“Yeah, but you need to get the harness on first, so that you’re not dicking around with it later,” Garfield replied.

“Did you seriously just use the phrase, ‘dicking around’ when referring to a double penetration strap-on harness?” Raven asked with a small smile.

His eyes shot up, only just realising that, yes, he did indeed use the phrase ‘dicking around’ when talking about a double penetration strap-on harness. And, in a few beats of time, Garfield had burst out laughing at his own silly joke.

Collapsing onto the bed, Garfield gathered Raven up in his arms to nuzzle into the junction of her neck and shoulder. Smelling her sweet scent calmed him down, he was rather nervous about this evening. They had been working up to it for quite a while, and he knew that this is what she needed. So, he wanted it to be perfect and he had the sneaking suspicion that he was going to fuck it up somehow.

After all, Raven was perfect. While he was a freak who could only just be an adult for a few minutes each day before screwing up in some form. If he couldn’t give her something that she admitted that she needed how was there going to be any hope for a future.

“I can feel you freaking out you know,” Raven stated simply.

“I know,” Garfield replied.

“You going to tell me what’s wrong?”

“I’m a little nervous. I want this to be really good for you, but I keep thinking that I’ll screw it up,” Garfield said, looking down at the demonic goddess that he had somehow lucked into dating.

“Garfield, you’re not going to screw it up. You’ve gone above and beyond what I wanted; I really did not expect this much commitment to my need when I asked you about it. And besides, I love you and you love me. If tonight isn’t great then we’ll just try again another night. Remember the first time we had sex? How neither of us really got off because we were too afraid to let go? Or the first time I tried to give you oral? I almost bit it off.?

“That was hard to explain to Vic,” Garfield said with a smile remembering the emergency treatment he had to get from their resident medic.

“The point is, we just have to try and if it doesn’t work, we’ll try again or try something else. But we’ll try together, right?

“Right, Rae.”

“Oh, and I think that harness is on backwards,” Raven said with a saucy smile.

Garfield quickly looked down at the leather harness that was still half fastened around his waist. Then he looked quickly at the pictures on the instructions. He let out a sigh of frustration as he finally realised his mistake while Raven began to laugh loudly.

“You think this is funny, wait till I get you bent over, I’m gonna spank that pretty little ass of yours,” he said with a wolfish grin.

“Ooh, spanking, now that sounds promising,” Raven said returning the wolfish grin and causing Garfield’s to falter a little.

“Re... um, really?” he asked, the inner beast and beasts all crowing in satisfaction at the mere thought of such a display of dominance.

“Is that something you want to try?”

Garfield could only nod, his brain having short-circuited almost completely. She had a way of doing that to him, making him feel big and strong and then, in the next instant, making him feel like that thirteen-year-old boy he was when they first met.

Regaining control of the situation, he told her to go into the bathroom and get ready, while he prepared the room again. It had become a little ritual over the last weeks. Raven would go and clean herself while Garfield prepared the room and the toys.

There would always be candles and low lighting, setting the mood. Their aroma meant to heighten the mood rather than clinging to it with an artificial scent. The bed would always be made with clean sheets, which, considering how often they were having these anal sex sessions, had caused a huge uptake in the Titan’s laundry. And the toys and lube would be laid out on the bedside table so that they were in easy reach of Garfield when he needed them.

Hearing the shower turn off, he knew that Raven was going to be out soon. And, she was going to be completely naked. That was something that she had taken to doing more and more. Just walking around naked after a shower.

He grabbed the harness again, putting it on the right way around this time and finding that it strapped up a lot easier. There was another strap that went between his legs, so that the strap-on could be attached comfortably under his own cock.

The dildo that he had bought to go with was not the standard one that came with the harness, which would have been bubble-gum pink. Instead, he chose a light green one, that was not quite the same colour as his own member when it was erect, but was the closest he had seen. His cock also didn’t sparkle or vibrate.

He wouldn’t need to attach the dildo until later, when he himself had gotten a hard on. That tip wasn’t in the instructions, but on the online comments and feedback. You really didn’t want to catch your flaccid skin between the hardness and the dildo.

Hearing the door to the bathroom slide open, Garfield looked around to see Raven waiting in the open door-way. She was no longer nervous and no longer tried to cover herself up when she stood naked before him. She stood with her shoulders back, waiting for instructions.

“On the bed, baby,” Garfield said, his tone low and strict.

This was also something that had changed since they started their little play sessions. Garfield was beginning to get a lot more comfortable in a more dominant role. Usually, he was afraid of his more dominant alpha male animals coming through into everyday life, but now he finally had a safe environment to express these tendencies more naturally.

Raven complied almost instantly, walking slowly across the room, so that her boyfriend could appreciate her long, lean legs and great ass as she walked. During these sessions, Raven had gotten so much more confident with how she looked and was now smiling more willingly outside of their room. Her inhibitions had been lowered and she didn’t seem as afraid to let people in or to let her emotions show.

She then climbed on top of the bed, kneeling on the dark blue sheets. Sitting on her heels, she watched as Garfield began to palm his steadily hardening member. It was enough to make her wet, just staring at his taut muscles and beautiful eyes.

“Fuck, I can smell how much turned on you are. You really want this, don’t you?” Garfield asked as he walked closer to the bed.

Kneeling in front of the bed, he traced his slid his hands up and down her thighs, enjoying the little shivers she gave to the slight contact. When he let his claws out a little, she gave a whimper that shot straight to his cock.

“I’m gonna destroy that tight little asshole of yours, you’re gonna be begging me,” Garfield said as he surged forward to latch his lips onto her already erect nipples. His fangs scraping against her delicate skin, leaving thin scratches all around her breast.

“Promises, promises,” Raven said through sighs of pleasure.

She was already squirming on the bed, trying to stay in the kneeling position. This was how Garfield wanted her when she came out, and she enjoyed followed those orders. But would only follow those kinds of orders from him, in the confines of their room.

“So needy and so wet already,” Garfield mumbled into her breasts as he began to switch to the left nipple, palming the other one with his hand. He nipped at her nipples lightly, not wanting to break the skin again. He had already left a few bite marks on her skin due to his fangs.

She could no longer sit still, one of her hands gripping Garfield’s hair while the other clawed at his back. One of his hands roughly palmed her breast and the other spread her legs wider. The hand on Raven’s legs got higher and higher until he was groping her hot and needy cunt.

Releasing her breasts to surge even higher, so that he could mash their lips together in a battle of tongues and teeth. Garfield sucked on Raven’s bottom lip, biting it lightly and causing her to mewl in pleasure.

“Hands and knees, Rae,” Garfield said with a growl.

With a smirk, Raven complied, getting on her knees and elbows so that her ass was up in the air for her boyfriend to see. She knew that he liked her in this position, so that he could have more control.

“Well, what do we have here, Rae?” came Gar’s voice from near her exposed backside.

A few days ago, Raven had made her own online purchase from the store that Garfield had gotten most of their toys from. She had bought herself a green bejewelled butt-plug. It had arrived that morning in the post and Raven had actually been wearing it for the last half hour.

Smiling to herself, she feigned innocence as Garfield circled behind her. He roughly palmed her backside before tapping the butt-plug and causing her groan in sexual frustration. He asked her again, what the butt-plug was, still tapping it until Raven blurted out that she had been wearing it since they had dinner.

“Fuck, Rae, I knew you were hot and bothered during dinner, but I thought it was just anticipation. If I had known you had this in, I would have dragged you here by your hair and fucked you up against the wall,” Garfield practically growled.

“Mother of Azar, I love it when you talk dirty,” Raven groaned out, her head already becoming light.

“I know, you get wetter every time I do it,” Garfield answered, kneeling down so that his mouth could find her centre.

He playfully bit her ass cheek, before actually sinking his teeth in the flesh hard enough to at least leave a bruise. He loved seeing the marks that he left across her perfect, pale skin. The shriek of shock mixed with pleasure that Raven let out shot straight to Garfield’s dick, taking him from half-mast to full tent pole.

Burying his face into her wet cunt was like a drink of water to a thirsty man. It was like honey, the most exquisitely smooth whiskey known to man. And Garfield couldn’t help but drink it in, the groans and whimpers that Raven let out spurring him on.

He continued with his ministrations, using his lips, teeth, tongue and fingers on her cunt until she was a dripping mess. He needed her to be wet and ready for what they were about to do. When she was still shaking from her second orgasm of the night, Garfield sunk his hardened member into her.

His thrusts were hard and deep and slow. Each one causing Raven to gasp, her walls clenching down again preparing for another orgasm. Tapping on the green jewel of the butt-plug sent her into a tizzy, almost screaming out as she clamped down on Garfield’s cock like a vice.

“Fuck, so tight, gonna fuck that ass now,” he hissed out, trying to calm himself down.

Pulling out, Garfield grabbed the dildo that was on the bedside table, attaching it to the harness. It sat snugly under the base of his cock, the soft leather of the harness brushing against his shaft. It was definitely a new sensation.

Grabbing the lube, he poured a little on his already slick member, and a little on the dildo. Then, he palmed Raven’s ass cheeks before reaching down and circling around the butt-plug with his tongue. The mewl that she released made him smirk.

Gripping the now warm metal of the plug, Garfield began to pull out, before thrusting it a little bit back in. Creating a see-sawing motion, that had Raven begging and babbling for more. The plug finally released from her anus, causing the hole to gape open just slightly.

“Okay, Rae, are you ready for this?” Garfield asked, pulling her up slightly so that she was on her hands and knees rather than face down on the bed.

“Yes, yes, please, I’m so ready, I need it so badly,” Raven whined out. It was so odd hearing her whine like that. But Garfield was the only one who ever heard or saw her in this state. And for that, he was thankful.

Lining up both the green dildo and his cock was a little tricky, especially since Raven kept on squirming and keening, almost frantically trying to impale herself. The dildo sunk in first, the tip sliding in almost effortlessly. It made her almost sink down onto her front again and dislodge it, causing Garfield to grab her hips and pull her back.

Once she had settled again, Garfield lined the tip of his dick up with her muscular entrance. He pushed slowly in, making Raven keen out as his movements caused the dildo to sink in as well. Pulling back slightly caused the dildo to pull out too.

“Oh fuck, oh yes, fuck, fuck, I, ahh, fuck!” Raven babbled, unable to form words as she felt herself ever so slowly getting doubly stuffed by two green dicks.

Pushing his hips slowly forward was almost torture, knowing that he had to take this slowly. He could feel himself pushing against some resistance, so he pulled back again. Continuing with the slow pace until Raven got used to the feeling.

“God, you’re taking it so well, it’s so pretty, seeing you stretched around me,” Garfield groaned out, closing his eyes to feel the tight pressure of her entrance on him.

Finally, after what seemed like hours of slow torture, Garfield pushed in enough to feel the give of her body, sliding deep with her thin her. The dildo following suit until both his cock and the dildo was seated so deeply within her.

Every part of her body had come alive. She felt completely full, in a way that she never had before. It was glorious, like her body was experiencing something that she could have only imagined. It was awe inspiring and she couldn’t hold it in any longer.

She gave out a keening scream when Garfield began to thrust in deeply, the dildo and his cock dragging across tens of thousands of nerves that were not used to be stimulated in tandem. Her body was clenching up, tensing, readying to leap off the precipice of her orgasm that was fast approaching.

And then the vibrator got switched on.

Raven was sure that her pleasured scream shock the room. Or the tower. Or the entire city. She had never felt anything that strong before. Her heart felt like it was going to stop and her brain felt like it was exploding as lights burst from behind her eyes.

“You like that?” Garfield said, as he stilled inside her, still rock hard. He could feel the vibrations through her walls and it was a pleasure that was so wonderfully weird and erotic that he was sure he would come at any moment.

“Ughn” Raven replied, barely able to string sounds together let alone complete words, her body still trembling from the orgasm she had just had.

“Want another?” Garfield said, leaning over her body.

Before Raven could even process what her boyfriend had said, she felt herself being pulled up. Garfield had sat back onto his heels, so that he was sitting up straight with her flush against his chest. The movement causing both his dick and the dildo thrust even deeper into her body.

Raven threw her head back, her body almost unbearably sensitive. She could feel Garfield’s hands clawing at her breasts and at her clit, while his fangs were biting at her neck, shoulder and ear. Mumbling praise as he began to thrust upwards into her needy body.

Both the dildo and his dick were sliding in and out, pushing her further upwards towards the dizzying heights of another orgasm. It was too much, too much sensation, too much pleasure, too much pain. But Raven didn’t want it to stop. She wanted more, she wanted to feel more of her boyfriend as she rose still higher.

She could feel the thrusts beginning to falter. She knew, somewhere in her pleasure addled brain that he was not going to last much longer. But she also knew that he was a gentleman and would definitely finish her off before he was done.

That was why the vibrator got notched up another speed setting, while the fingers on her clit also increased in speed. The fingers on her nipples began to pinch and knead, the mixture of pain and pleasure becoming far too much.

Her orgasm hit again, harder this time, almost knocking her out cold. His was not much better. His balls clenched so hard he was sure that they might have gone back up into his body. The vibrations causing such an intense orgasm that he thought he was going to black out.

Garfield’s head slumped forward onto her shoulder while Raven’s fell backwards. Both gasping for air, as the vibrations from the vibrator was still wrecking through her body. It took a little while before either realised this though, as they were both completely spent and not at all in command of their faculties.

Moving a very fatigued hand down to the dildo, Garfield turned off the vibrations. He still had not moved from his position though, enjoying the closeness. unfortunately, he knew he had to move before his legs began to seize up.

So, he holds Raven tighter and with strength he didn’t know he had left, lay them both down on their side. He pulled out both the dildo and his flaccid member, enjoying the trickle of both of their come that escaped her as he did so.

Taking off the harness was difficult. His brain still a little fuzzy with post-coital bliss. Once it was off, he threw it to the side of the room and pulled the comforter over the both of them.

Lying back down, Raven moved sleepily so that she was on her other side, curling into Garfield’s side while he was lying on his back. She rested her head on his chest, listening to his slowing heart and playing with the green hair that decorated his defined chest. She could feel his hand softly stroking her hair, both enjoying the closeness of the other.

“So, how was that?” Garfield asked sleepily.

“It was everything that I needed. Thank you so much for doing this for me, Gar.”

“I would do anything for you, Rae.”

“I love you, Garfield Logan.”

“I love you too.”

With a sweet and simple kiss on the lips, both young heroes let sleep come over them, basking in what they had just experienced with each other. Not the kinky sex, but the feeling of love and safety that they were able to find.

Plus the kinky butt-sex.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I hope you enjoyed that.
> 
> I tried to pull some of the interactions from my play sessions with my Top and my Dom, believe it or not, there can be a lot of humour in play. I figured any play that would involve Beast Boy would also include this.
> 
> And yes, uberkinky is a real online fetish store, but the things listed are from a different kinky store. I just really like the name uberkinky for a sex toy store.
> 
> Please let me know what you think.


End file.
